The two he lov's the most
by Isis Jody
Summary: Inuyasha and crew(including the Yuske Gang) are heart broke after the final battle with Naraku. They think two certain Miko's are dead. Until Sango make's a wish... LET THE INSANE'S PLAY as new adventure start and new evils arise.
1. What was said an done!

This is another crossover thought there isn't that much Kikiyo bashing. Sorry all you Kikiyo bashing fans but I had to do something for the others right? Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakasho.  
  
It had been awhile since Kagome had taken the time to understand herself. Really a lot happen. They met the YuYu Hakasho gang and come to befriend them but all things must come to an end.  
  
Kikiyo watched her reincarnate as she was deep in thought while they were walking. It had been two years since that fateful tragedy.  
  
The battle with Naraku, had been a grueling one.  
  
Both Kagome and Kikiyo had let there sacred arrows fly killing him. The combined powers of the miko's had been very strong to powerful in fact. There own forces pushed them backwards.  
  
But this wasn't the problem. Naraku in all his glory used his tentacles and tried to drag them as well to his demise. It failed and the group had thought they lost the miko's forever.  
  
Kagome now wore traditional miko garbs like Kikiyo. Across her back the bow and arrows this was part of the power miko's had. Kikiyo now no longer bared the evil hatred in her and had learned to love a gain.  
  
The two companions's traveled the lands of Sengoku Jedi with a high priest by the name of Vega. ... And this is where we are now...  
  
Vega led the group in there journey to the next town. He was tall about six feet nearly and an extremely powerful priest. He had hair color like the girls. An it was shaped like Miroku's except the tail was about three and a half inches longer. He wore clothes like the girls, same colors except hi where for a man.  
  
"How much further we've been walking for ages!"  
  
"Not much further Kikiyo."  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"What's so funny Kagome?" Kikiyo asked her reincarnated with a glare.  
  
"Some time's, you can be as inpatient as ever, and vice versa."  
  
"That so Lady Kagome, I seem to remember a miko who gets quite impatient for a certain meal. (Cough's) Oden."  
  
"Hey! I'm very particular about my meals. Beside's Kikiyo cook's slow."  
  
"I resent that remark."  
  
The rest of the trip was silent for the three companions. Little did they no the next village they would come to, provide there aid to would change there life's again. THE VILLAGE.  
  
Sango had just paid for the hotel the group of seven would stay in. She really missed kagome. They had not even found her body. But this didn't affect her as much as it did Inuyasha. A star fell as she watched Sango made a wish.  
  
"I wish kagome would return to us. I wish Inuyasha could be happy with the women he love's the most."  
  
Little did she know the god's were watching and decided to give the demon slayer her wish, to subside the hurt from loss of her brother. So they granted her wish.  
  
So what do you think, So far a little melodramatic I promise it will get better. 


	2. Make way,Make way!

Well this is chapter two. Disclaimer I don't own anything  
  
"Well ladies what do you know! We've finally made it to the next village."  
  
Kagome/Kikiyo "Yeah all right!"  
  
"Make way for the high priest and Priestesses Vega, Kagome, And Kikiyo. Make way for the governor (I known there is no such thing but in this fan fiction there is.)  
  
"It is a pleasure to be in you company."  
  
Said governor, he was tall and teen of age and very good looking. Yummy Kagome mentally smacked herself but flirted anyway.  
  
"The pleasure is mine."  
  
Kagome felt a very familiar aura. Kind of brave and it had power behind it. Demons? She turned to Kikiyo and Vega. They to seem to notice.  
  
"You host demons in your present state?"  
  
Vega was quite curious now. He had felt demon aura's the girls seemed to slightly recognize them but couldn't place it.  
  
KAGOME AND KIKIYO MIND LINK.  
  
'Kagome it feel's like...' 'Inuyasha. But that's crazy. When you and I left the miasma there was noting left!'  
  
'We need to find these aura's.'  
  
'I agree.'  
  
END MIND LINK.  
  
"Demon's here in the village?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. Take everyone inside. My companion's and I will take care of every thing."  
  
"You have our word governor."  
  
"You have my trust."  
  
The governor left telling every one to return to there home's but did not mention the demon's as to signal the trouble.  
  
At the hotel Inuyasha got weary of the soundless town. He turned to the other's signaling them.  
  
"It would seem some one as found out what we are. They all went hiding. This place is going to be full of demon wards. Feh, they don't work anyway."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't get your hope's high. I was with lady Sango doing some shopping and over heard some powerful priest and hi companions were nearby. If they come here you better believe we will be in trouble."  
  
So the group of seven left quickly. There was a creepy silence as the wind picked up and there Vega.  
  
"So you are the demon's that plagued this village."  
  
"Feh, we don't plague the village. We just wanted to rest. We haven't harmed anyone so let us pass."  
  
"You are mistaken."  
  
"Wait a minute is this the high priest you were talking about Miroku?"  
  
"I think so. Are you a high priest?"  
  
"Yes my name is Vega. You're a monk are you not?"  
  
"Buddhist priest. These are my friends. We mean the Village no harm."  
  
"Vega are they the demons?"  
  
"Yes Kikiyo they are."  
  
"KIKIYO!?"  
  
At the time Kikiyo turned to see the group of demons instantly she recognized there group and ran to them.  
  
"My friend's"  
  
Of course at this moment Vega's face looked like this: (00)  
  
"Kikiyo we thought you died!"  
  
"No we didn't"  
  
"We, does that mean what I think it does?"  
  
"Yes Kagome is alive."  
  
Just then the group heard an:  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dun Dun Dun. So now that every thing is nearly back to normal what's going to happen next. 


End file.
